ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Eagle's Eye 2: The Assault
Eagle's Eye 2: The Assault is a 2019 Action Thriller starring Liam Neeson, Leonardo DiCaprio, Kirill Turicheno, Eliza Dushku, and several other TV personalities. The film is a sequel to Eagle's Eye and the second film to the Eagle's Eye thriller franchise. Plot After returning home, Jeremy's son Rick (Leonardo DiCaprio), flies to Ukraine to meet up with his production team. Along the way he meets Sally, who is under heavy guard due to the previous indicent. Rick reports on the Crimean crisis in Ukraine, and as he is reporting, a group of Pro-Russian Insurgent park on the other side of the road and order the cameramen to turn off the camera. The insurgents surrond both reporters yet again. There leader steps out of a UAZ 469, in which his name is Vladimir Grovensky. Vladimir tells both Rick and Sally to drop there cameras, and go to the truck. Both reporters are kidnapped yet again. In US, Jeremy finds out about the kidnapping and is angered to find out his son and Sally were kidnapped. Jeremy takes matters yet again and flies to Ukraine. In the camp, Rick comes up with a plan to escape. He tells Sally about the idea but Sally tells Rick that the plan won't work. A guard opens the door and forces both Rick and Sally outside. Vladimir comes and lights a cigarette and puffs out the smoke. He demands and asks Rick and Sally on where the Americans are supplying weapons to the Ukrainian Military. Rick and Sally don't know. Vladimir, who is angered, burns the cigarette to Rick's skin and separate both Rick and Sally. With Jeremy in Ukraine a Ukrainian soldier orders Jeremy to stay back due to the fact that the Pro Russian insurgents are swarming the area. All of the sudden, the Ukrainian unit is ambushed by Pro Russian separatists, with all of the soldiers dead. Jeremy steals the weapon and opens fire on the insurgents taking out most of the squad. Jeremt runs for cover. in the forest. While in the forest, Jeremy finds out about a nasty secret. The Russian Army is training the Pro Russian Separatists. Jeremy pulls out his binoculars and sees a high ranking officer in the Russian Army. After the training session the insurgents all mobilize and go onto patrol. Jeremy finds a Dragonuv sniper rifle with a silencer and opens fire at the insurgents. Setting traps around the forest, the Pro Russian insurgents are caught the traps. One by one, Jeremy kills each insurgent. Alarmed, the Pro Russians all charge and attempt to kill Jeremy. Jeremy finds a RPG and opens fire. The RPG destroys three UAZ 469s. Seeing the demise of the rebels, the Russian Military themselves attempt to search for Jeremy with tanks, helicopters, and trucks. In the camp, Rick creates a homemade shank out of a stick he found. As the insurgent smoked his cigarette, Rick shoved the stick onto the insurgent's back killing him. Rick takes the AK-47 and with Sally plan a escape. Rick places a silencer on his AK. The next insurgent is shot by Rick. Rick and Sally run and eventually one guard find out aboht the duo's breakout. Rick opens fire killing the guard. The insurgents in the camp are alerted and go after Rick. Meanwhile, Jeremy steals a truck and drives it to the maximum speed. Jeremy receives a phone call from Vladimir. Vladimir tells Jeremy that the Russian Army is after Jeremy and Jeremy will be shot by a homing missile from a Russian helicopter. Jeremy tells Vladimir that he'll wipe out him and the Russians. As Rick and Sally successfully escaped, Vladimir and his comrades ambushed both Rick and Sally. Rick attempted to fight back, but he saw the insurgents carry Sally to a truck. Rick and Vladimir engage in a fistfight. Vladimir stabs Rick in the legs. In pain, Rick tries to run away, but Vladimir puts Rick on chokehold. Rick, struggling to survive closed his eyes. Suddenly a shot was fired. Vladimir layed on the floor dead. He was shot by Jeremy. Jeremy and Rick reunited and both men attempt to find Sally. Sally is put into a trunk of a Mercedes Benz and driven off to the Russian Military camp. Colonel Petro Denonov locks imprisons Sally. The insurgent inform on the American's wereabouts. Denonov orders his soldier to search for the mean. Rick and Jeremy finds a Russian patrol with tanks, APCs, and trucks. They soon locate the Russian camp. As the Russian troops got out, Rick and Jeremy separate. Botb equipped with Grenade Launchers, they open fire, killing several troops in the process. Denonov runs with Sally onto a Mil MI-28 Helicopter and the pilot launches. As the Russians are ambushed Denonov in the air holds a combat knife telling both men that Sally will be killed. The Helicopter turns and the pilot opens fire with his machine guns. Both Rick and Jeremy take cover. Rick seizes an abanoned Truck with a machine and opens fire back. The machine gun damages the helicopter's glass. The pilot turns the chopper and the colonel attempts to kill Sally. Both men are shocked. Suddenly, the pilot tells the colonel that the helicopter is low on fuel. Forcefully landing the colonel runs and the pilot pulls out a AK-74 and fires at Rick and Jeremy. Sally destracts the pilot and Jeremy shoots and kills the pilot. Denonov runs and hits the gas on his truck. The trio chases the colonel down. Denonov, shocked that he lost his squad in angered. He calls for another Mil MI-28 to chase down the trio. As the colonel heads to a villiage, the helicopter arrives and opens fire at Rick and Jeremy. The machine gunners on the side also opens fire, igniting a gas tank and exploding it. The Pro Russian insurgent all attempt to fight Jeremy and Rick back. Both men fire the shots and kill the insurgents. Rick chases Denonov down and stabs the colonel killing him. The Russian Helicopter fires a missile destroying the village. Soon after backup arrives. A Russian tank and several trucks are all heading to the village. Jeremy fires a RPG shell at the truck making it explode. The T-90 tank however still contiuning fires a round. The helicopter's pilot tell the tank crew that they need to refuel. Rick climbs on the tank beats the soldiers. the driver of the tank is shot and thrown out. Jeremy climbs onto the tank and mans the machine gun and opens fire at the chopper. The chopper fires a missile almost destroying the tank. Rick turns the turrest aims upwards and fires. The tank shell explodes and destroys the Russian's helicopter. Both men run and carry Sally to safety. Later on the trio were treated in the hosiptal. Three men come with black suits. The film ends there, with a sequel finishing it off.